The Warblers and Walls
by Team1DUnionJcat
Summary: 3 people get reunited at Sectionals! What will happen when Finn tries to get in the way of a budding romance between Rachel and a certain Warbler? Can Rachel finally let all of her walls down and show her true self? Full summary inside!
1. Summary!

**The Warblers and Walls!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee! Unfortunately!

**Summary:** 3 people get reunited at Sectionals in the 'Special Education' episode. What will happen when Finn tries to get in the way of a budding romance between Rachel and a certain Warbler? Can Rachel finally let all of her walls down and show her true self to The Warblers? Will The Warblers accept her for who she is?

Set in season 2!

There will be OC's!

I know I have many stories that need writing but this is jumping out at me and I have had an idea for a Jeff/Rachel story since the Warblers came into glee! I am absolutely in love with this pairing at the moment and I don't know why! I also love Jeff! He is just AWESOME!

If you don't know who Jeff is then just type in Riker Lynch on google or google images and it will show you who he is! There is also a picture of him in his Dalton uniform! He and Nick auditioned for a solo in 'Special Education' along with Kurt!


	2. Chapter 1!

**The Warblers and Walls!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee! Unfortunately!

**Summary:** 3 people get reunited at Sectionals in the 'Special Education' episode. What will happen when Finn tries to get in the way of a budding romance between Rachel and a certain Warbler? Can Rachel finally let all of her walls down and show her true self to The Warblers? Will The Warblers accept her for who she is?

Set in season 2!

There is nothing on all of The Warblers names but there is a few so there will be some OC's!

I know I have many stories that need writing but this is jumping out at me and I have had an idea for a Jeff/Rachel story since the Warblers came into glee! I am absolutely in love with this pairing at the moment and I don't know why! I also love Jeff! He is just AWESOME!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1!<strong>

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

_~ Walking out of the green room to the bus in the parking lot ~_

"Guys, I left something by the stage, I'm going to go and get it, I'll meet you all back at the bus." I informed them.

They nodded but I knew that they didn't really care what I do. I walked to The Warblers green room and I saw them walking in the opposite direction of me.

_Perfect! _I thought to myself.

I know that they are joking around as I can see them playfully pushing each other and laughing.

I knew that this was a perfect time so I took a running start and leaped through the air and jumped onto his back. He stumbled forward a little from the sudden weight that had just landed on his back (me).

"Who is that?" He asked.

"You know, I thought that you would be used to that by now!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Huh? Who are you?" One of my best friends asked again.

My other best friend rolled his eyes.

"I'm hurt, you don't recognise me or my voice!" I said playing hurt.

He was still confused.

"Maybe you'll recognise me if I get off of your back so you can see me." I said.

I jumped off his back and moved so I was standing in front of him ignoring the looks of confusion on his teamates faces. As soon as he saw me his face lit up with realisation and he smiled widely when he saw me.

"RACHEL!" He shouted while hu pulled me into a massive bear hug, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" I said returning the hug, "but I still don't forgive you for not recognising me on stage, when I jumped on your back or when you heard my voice!"

He pouted.

I turned to my other best friend, who was smiling and looking amused, and hugged him.

"I missed you Nicky!" I said tearfully.

"I missed you too but we only saw you last week." Nick said, "What's up Ray? You look sad and you said that we shouldn't talk when we were here or the week leading up to Sectionals so it wouldn't cause uneccessary tension between the clubs!"

That was when Kurt cleared his throat.

"Whatever is going on here, this may not be the best place to talk." He informed us.

"Your right, as soon as I get back to Mckinley I will get in my carand drive to Dalton, ok?" I asked my two best friends.

They nodded and I turned to Jeff who was still pouting and looking sad while looking worried too.

"Oh, I forgive you by the way." I told him. He lost the pout and smiled but he still looked worried.

I hugged Kurt and then turned to My Boys and hugged them again before leaving.

When I got to the parking lot, the glee club were waiting by the bus talking amongst themselves. I walked onto the bus and sat at the back looking out the window. I spent the ride back sitting alone gazing out of the window and listening to the others conversations but not participating in them because I knew that I'm not welcome or wanted by the others. In all my excitement this morning, I forgot to grab my ipod from my car and Mr Schue wouldn't let me get it when I realised that I had forgotten it when we were only at the exit of the parking lot, so now I was stuck here with nothing to do, again. I was relieved when the bus stopped in the school parking lot. I was the first one off the bus and out of the parking lot. The club was probably thinking that I was upset about the whole Finn thing but I wasn't.

I was at Dalton Academy within an hour. I walked to The Warblers common room where I knew that they would be there, waiting for me. I stepped into the common room and found them waiting for me by the door. I hugged them again.

"Hey Ray!" Nick and Jeff chorused.

"Hey J, hey Nicky!" I exclaimed.

"So, what's up?" They asked in unison.

"Well I found out the truth, although I already knew the truth." I rambled.

"Oh, so he told you about him and Santana?" J asked.

"No, Slutana **(No offense to anyone who loves Santana, I love her too but for the first few chapters she is going to be bitchy and then she is going to cool down and become friends with Rachel no matter what happens!) **told me when I was waiting for him to tell me!" I ranted.

"Ray, all three of us know that that isn't the reason why your upset." Nick stated while Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Your right, _He_ called right before New Directions went on stage." I said simply knowing that they would understand who I meant.

"Jesse..." Jeff started.

"St. James!" Nick finished.

I nodded. I heard a gasp and I knew it was Kurt. I turned to Kurt;

"What you are about to hear cannot be repeated to anyone at Mckinley, ok?" I told and asked him, he nodded. I looked around the room making eye contact with every Warbler in the room beforer stating "That goes for the rest of you too, got it?" They nodded and I smiled.

"We'll tell you all our story soon." I said pointing to Nick and Jeff. I turned back to Kurt.

"I don't love Finn, never have and never will, it was always just a crush that died out, I have been over him for a while but I thought that he would make a good rebound guy, I also knew about him and Slutana, **(again, I'm sorry!) **sorry, Santana as soon as he lied to me about it but-"

"She's like a lie detector, you can't lie to her, as soon as you do she knows! It's actually a little freaky!" Jeff interrupted.

I glared at him and continued;

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Add another glare to Jeff who looks a little scared (he knows what I can do) "but I wanted him to be a man and admit it but he chose the cowardly way out and lied about it!" I finished with a huff and a glare at the wall.

I was now on a sofa leaning into Jeff as he repeatedly twirled a piece of my hair around his finger and my legs were laid out over Nick's lap while he traced patterns into the skin on my leg over and over again.

I looked at Kurt, ignoring the rest of The Warblers questioning stares as they stared at me, Nick and Jeff, and waited for his reaction with baited breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey,<br>So first chapter is finally finished and up! Woo, finally! I don't know when chapter 2 will be up! This took me about 2 hours to write when I was supposed to be concentrating on something else! I will try to finish the second chapter as soon as! Promise! I hope that this is an ok chapter! There will be Santana bitchiness in the next chapter and some Rachel, Jeff and Nick friendship in the next chapter too, maybe some flashbacks and Rachel/Kurt friendship! This is a Jay or Jachel story not a Nickchel or a Rick story! (Yes I made the names up myself, get over it)!**

**Jay or Jachel= Jeff/Rachel!**

**Nickchel or Rick= Nick/Rachel!**

**From,  
>Twilight Gleek (Kirsty)!<br>**


	3. Chapter 2!

**The Warblers and Walls!**

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee but I do own Ethan and Elliot!

Set in season 2!

There will be a couple of OC's!

This chapter is dedicated to my sister, **PrettyLittleVampGleek**, for getting my ass into gear and giving me some inspiration to write again! I love you Sis! :D xxxx

**WARNING: Mentions violence and neglect in this chapter and also mentions a rape attempt! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's P.O.V.<strong>

"Son of a Bitch!" Kurt fumed glaring at the wall "Actually that's offensive to Carole and an insult to bitches everywhere."

The Warblers stared at him wide-eyed. I wonder why...I got it! I got it! He's never sworn in front of them before! I'd love to see their faces if they knew that it could get worse. I laughed internally, it wouldn't be good to laugh out loud right now because it will just add fuel to the fire (which means that Kurt will get even madder) and The Warblers will probably look at me like I'm crazy, well I am but they don't need to know that this early; they have only just met me after all, and they will probably want to lock me up in a crazy carriage and take me to the funny farm! Well at least then I'd be able to see my Aunt more! **(Sorry I'm not trying to be offensive to anyone! Sorry if I do offend anyone I'm just trying to get you to see Rachel in a new light, to see the way she is with Jeff and Nick!) **I decided to intervene before Kurt went into full on Diva Mode.

"Kurt calm down, you know what happens when you get really angry." I soothed.

He visibly relaxed but kept a glare aimed at the wall.

"What happens?" Nick spoke on behalf of the curious Warblers.

"You know how I get right?" I asked Jeff and Nick.

They nodded.

"Kurt gets like that too. I think it's because we're both Diva's!" I continued.

They both looked scared. Both of them have been on the receiving end of my anger before and let's just say that it isn't a pretty sight.

"What does happen?" An Asian Warbler asked.

"You don't want to know!" They chorused together "But we'll tell you anyway."

"You say one word about it and what happened last time you made me angry will make me look like a tame kitten compared to what will happen this time!" I threatened with narrowed eyes.

They gulped and shot identical wide-eyed looks of terror towards each other.

"Sorry! Shutting up now!" They squeaked in unison.

I smiled at them and looked around at The Warblers in the room.

"I suppose that you all want to know how the three of us know each other." I enquired with a smile while pointing to myself, Nick and Jeff.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Our parents have been best friends since they were born; they were all from the same neighbourhood so they grew up together. David and Jasmine, Jeff's parents, Nathan and Isabelle, Nick's parents and Hiram and Leroy, my parents. Nick's and Jeff's parents were there for my Dad's when they came out of the closet to everyone and they didn't treat or look at them differently." At this part of the story I paused and smiled at Nick and Jeff. They smiled back. "They were really accepting and they all told my Dad's that it doesn't matter what sexuality you are, you're still the same person inside and out. They are really accepting people. Their easy acceptance is a trait they've passed on to their children." I grinned at them both again and they beamed back.

"Really?" A Warbler that from what I can see wears a lot of hair gel asked.

I nodded at him.

"Were your Dad's ever bullied for coming out?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. They were in their first year of high school when they came out to everyone including their parents. Their parents didn't take it well and basically told them that they weren't a part of their family anymore, they told them that they could still stay at their house but they didn't want to hear a word out of them. Family dinners were no more and they had to either eat in the kitchen or the basement away from the rest of the family and with the maids and the cooks. It tore them apart. In my Dad's family my Uncle was the only one out of the family to talk to him and he was accepting about my Dad's sexuality and in my Papa's family my Aunts were the only one to talk to him, they accepted him for who he was, sexuality included. Their parents hardly ever gave them any money; they had taken their credit cards away from them as soon as they'd told them that they were no longer their sons." I answered.

"What about at school?" Kurt asked again.

Jeff grabbed one of my hands while Nick grabbed my other for comfort.

"Yeah they were bullied a whole lot at school. The only people to stick by them were their best friends that they'd grown up with. Dad was kicked off the football team and Papa was kicked off the basketball team, they were both kicked off the track team and they were the top 2 runners in the school. They were called names, people wrote comments on their lockers, they were shoved all over, they threw garbage at them, hell one day someone had the thought to pour scolding hot coffee on them, it was lucky that they managed to dodge out of the way before it gave them permanent burns or any permanent damage. This went on for a year until it got too much for the both of them, they couldn't suffer like that anymore but it was something that the jerks in the football team did that was the final nail in the coffin. Papa's always been the smaller of the two so one day they went after him when he was walking to lunch, they waited until he was going past the locker room and they pushed him in. He'd fallen to the floor and when he looked up he saw Dante the biggest football player in the team. He was about to stand up when one of them kicked him, he fell to the floor again and every one of those jerks in the room kept kicking and kicking until Dante had told them to stop, to grab him and to hold him in place. Dante punched him again and again until he was satisfied with how Papa's face looked. Once he'd stopped punching him he laughed and asked the others what to do next, he suddenly got an idea from an action one of the jerks in the room had done, he'd started to unbuckle his pants when my Dad suddenly came barging into the room followed by David and Nathan. They were all so angry when they'd seen what those jerks had done, they lost it. They took all 8 jerks on by themselves, just the three of them, including Dante and they won. They took Papa to the hospital followed by a worried Jasmine and Isabelle, they were told that they'd got to Papa just in time and if they'd gotten there any later Papa would be dead. That was the last straw for my Dad and after some research he went to his parents and demanded that they transfer him to Dalton no matter the cost and then while Papa was still in the hospital he did the same to Papa's parents. Both sets of parents readily agreed because in the way they saw it Dalton was a boarding school and they didn't have to see their sons if they stayed in the dorms." I cried.

I was crying really hard at the end of my story and I felt My Boys hug me tightly. They know how hard this story is for me, it's hard for them to hear too. I looked through blurry eyes towards all of The Warblers and all of them had tears in their eyes but as I looked towards Kurt I could see that he was crying hard too. I gave him a watery smile which he returned.

"What kind of affect did that have on the friendship between your parents, Jeff's parents and Nick's parents? It must have changed at least a little bit." The hair gel Warbler asked while clearing his throat.

"It didn't affect it at all because David and Nathan transferred to Dalton too and Jasmine and Isabelle transferred to Crawford County Day. They were all a lot happier. They are all still as close as they were growing up. I even call Jeff's and Nick's Mom's Mamma Jasmine and Mamma Isabelle and their Dad's Uncle David and Uncle Nathan while they call my Dad's Uncle Hiram and Uncle Leroy. That's just how our families are." I sniffled softly with a small smile.

The Warblers affectionately smiled at me.

"So you can tell us some funny and embarrassing stories about Nick and Jeff?" A blonde Warbler with a mixture of waves and curls in his hair asked hopefully.

I wiped away the last of my tears and looked at The Warblers. I noticed that all of them except Nick and Jeff had perked up at hearing the question and were now looking at me hopefully.

"Yeah I have so many embarrassing stories that I have just been dying to share with someone! I have photos too!" I answered with a sly smile.

He grinned and as I looked around again I noticed that all of The Warblers except Nick and Jeff were grinning. Nick and Jeff were sharing a wide-eyed look of pure panic.

"Can you tell us some stories?" A dark skinned, curly haired Warbler questioned.

I really need to learn their names.

"Not right now! Maybe tomorrow, right now I want to get to know you guys starting with your names because I can't keep calling you by the description I have of you in my head and then just adding Warbler to it." I stated.

They all chucked and the Asian Warbler who'd spoken earlier stepped forward.

"I'm Wes and you are more than welcome to join us here anytime." He informed me.

"Why thank you Wes." I smiled.

"I'm Blaine." The Warbler that uses a lot of hair gel announced.

"Oh so you're the famous Blaine I've heard so much about from Kurt!" I exclaimed.

I watched in amusement as Blaine turned a light shade of pink and Kurt turned crimson.

"I'm Trent!" A baby faced sassy looking Warbler piped up.

I smiled at him and was rewarded with a beam back.

"I'm Thad." A pale skinned dark haired Warbler introduced himself.

"I'm David." A dark skinned Warbler continued. "Wes, Thad and I make up the Warbler Council."

"I know. Nick and Jeff have explained it to me before." I smiled.

"I'm Flint!" A grinning brunette Warbler interjected.

"I'm James." A Warbler with blonde straight hair drawled.

"I'm Ethan." A brunette Warbler announced.

"I'm Luke." The dark skinned curly haired Warbler who'd asked me to share stories about Nick and Jeff earlier spoke up.

"I'm Nicholas." A dark haired Warbler spoke now. He has a full fringe that dips a little lower than the rest of it between his left eye and his nose.

"I'm Cameron." A tanned brunette introduced himself.

"I'm Jesse." A Warbler with stubble spoke next.

I had to blink a few times at the coincidence that I've now met two different Jesse's in different show choirs.

"I'm Andrew." A ginger Warbler broke me from my inner musings.

"I'm John." A big lipped Warbler continued from Andrew.

"I'm Richard!" Another grinning Warbler announced. This one has gel in his hair to make it stick up in the middle, kind of like a Mohawk.

"I'm Ethan." The blonde Warbler who'd asked if I had any stories about Nick and Jeff spoke up. As I mentioned earlier his hair is a mixture of curls and waves and he has clear blue eyes.

"And I'm Elliot; I'm Ethan's younger brother." Another blonde Warbler interjected. He has the same colour hair as Ethan; it was also a mixture of waves and curls. He also has the same clear blue eyes but he's shorter than Ethan which is easy to see because he is standing next to his brother.

"It's nice to meet you all. I've wanted to meet you all since Jeff and Nick told me about all of you." I rambled.

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!" They all shouted in unison even Jeff, Nick and Kurt which made me fall over laughing.

They all busted out laughing too as they watched me roll all over the floor laughing.

"You know we probably should have done the introductions before the explanations." I huffed out between my giggles.

They nodded in agreement.

Once everyone had caught their breath the brunette Ethan spoke up;

"Can you even sing?"

Kurt, Jeff and Nick fell over laughing at the question.

"What? It's a valid question!" Brunette Ethan defended.

"Oh my gosh! That's like asking an oven if it cooks food!" Kurt gasped out between laughs.

Jeff and Nick nodded in agreement from the floor.

"Can you sing for us so we can hear you?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"Sure! Which song though?" I mused out loud.

"What about your Original Song? It's amazing and it will blow them all away!" Jeff exclaimed.

"You think so?" I asked Jeff and Nick looking between them.

They both nodded with wide smiles.

"Wait! You've written an Original Song?" Kurt asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I have." I answered with a small smile.

"Wow!" He breathed.

I giggled at his look of awe that was directed at me.

"Well here is my Original Song. I hope you enjoy my performance and I accept feedback of any kind. I've named my Original Song 'Get It Right' Please wait to comment until after I've finished singing."

I took a deep breath and looked around at all of the encouraging Warblers in the room. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

"_What have I done? I wish I could run.  
>Away from this ship going under<br>Just trying to help, hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is<br>On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just want to fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>  
><em>To get it ri-igh-ight<em>

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_  
><em>'Cause I can't go back and undo this<em>  
><em>I just have to stay and face my mistakes<em>  
><em>But if I get stronger and wiser<em>  
><em>I'll get through this<em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>

_So I throw up my fist_  
><em>Throw a punch in the air<em>  
><em>And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send out a wish<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer<em>  
><em>And finally, someone will see<em>  
><em>How much I care<em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>  
><em>To get it ri-igh-ight."<em>

I finished singing my Original Song and breathed out slowly. I looked around the silent room at all of The Warblers. Apart from Jeff and Nick who has heard me sing before they all had a mixture of awe and shock plastered on their faces.

"Damn girl where have you been hiding that voice?" Liam broke the stunned silence.

"Wow you have one special and unique set of pipes!" Blonde Ethan shouted.

"Why didn't you sing at Sectionals? We so wouldn't have tied with your team if you'd have sung like that!" Cameron commented.

Everyone around me either nodded or mumbled something in agreement.

"My glee club coach believes in equal opportunities for every member of the club and I think he was trying to punish me for a lot of things I've done. I don't think he likes me too much either. But one of the things I don't understand is that he says everyone has a chance to shine yet he puts some of the most popular members of the school as lead singers, Sam is a football player and Quinn and Santana are cheerleaders they all have their chance to shine daily yet Tina and Mercedes have been in glee club since the beginning and they have hardly ever had a chance to shine, they've never sung lead in a completion yet he hands a solo to Santana and a duet to Quinn and Sam at the first chance he gets, it's a little hypocritical!" I answered honestly.

"What kind of things is he punishing you for? He shouldn't punish you that way because if you think about it he's not just punishing you but he's also punishing the rest of your club by taking their chance to win away!" James mused.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading! Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter! :)<strong>

**Only Ethan and Elliot are mine and I'm pretty sure that all of the other Warblers mentioned are The Warblers! I found a photo on google images with pictures and names! :D**

**I know that 'Get It Right' didn't come into the picture until 'Original Songs' but I had to add it in because this isn't going to follow the episode from here on out! :)**

**Again thanks for reading! :D**

**Love and Hugs**

**Kirsty x**


End file.
